


and it’s you are whatever a moon has always meant (and whatever a sun will always sing is you)

by bravenwellarke (pinklemonadelesbian)



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Bellamy Blake is a History & Mythology Nerd, Childhood Friends, F/F, Female-Centric, Male-Female Friendship, Minor Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, Minor Zoe Monroe/Maya Vie, Not a Cis-swap, One-sided Clarke Griffin/Wells Jaha, Trans Bellamy Blake, Trans Clarke Griffin, Trans Female Character, Wells Is a Trans Girl and Her Name Is Eurydice, Zombie shit, blood and death and stuff, brief - Freeform, character driven, oops lmao, yknow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-08 17:43:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14110665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinklemonadelesbian/pseuds/bravenwellarke
Summary: The day Raven becomes Reyes is the day she shoots Finn.





	1. Reyes

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted to write femslash zombie apocalypse but I also wanted to write wellven so i was like. Hey. Why not FEMSLASH WELLVEN. HELL YEAH

The day Raven becomes  _Reyes_ is the day she shoots Finn.

 

Her eyes never leave his: not as she raises the gun, not as she pulls the trigger, not as her bullet finds its mark between his eyes, not as his eyes bulge out and his mouth hangs loose and he falls, falls, falls, and she falls with him. 

She kneels beside him for three days, not eating, not sleeping, eyes fixed unmovingly on his.

It does not feel like grieving; it feels like drowning.

 

It ends on the fourth day when a thing that used to be a blonde woman stumbles into the clearing, snarling, foaming at the mouth, eyes glassy, clothes bloodstained, the putrid stink of death coming off of it in waves. 

Reyes doesn't hear it at first, focused on Finn's unseeing eyes. 

She hears it when it stands over her, hot, ragged breaths that smell like iron ( _blood, blood, blood,_ her mind says) rattling in her ears, the splatter of blood and saliva burning her thighs.

She jerks back, screaming, fumbling with her gun, she pulls the trigger with shaky fingers, once, twice, and the thing crumbles down down down and she stares and stares at the heaving, quaking thing until it rattles to a stop, and then she gets up and cleans her gun and her legs and moves on.

Because this is the world now, and if anyone is a survivor, it's Reyes. She survived her mother, she survived the end of her career at NASA, the sudden loss of her leg, the ensuing depression; for god's sake she survived outrunning fucking  _zombies_ in a  _wheelchair_. She _survived._

And yes, Finn had been there the entire time, but she would survive without him too; harder things had been done. The end of the world had come and gone and here she was, standing on her own one and a half legs.

 

Still, it feels like the end more than the actual end in some ways.

And it is, of course it is, but---

It feels like the beginning, too.


	2. Eurydice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eurydice chooses her name because she will march out of hell and she won't look back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :''')

  Eurydice chooses her name because she will march out of hell and she won't look back. 

 

 

Her father named her Wells.

Her father wanted her to be the perfect son.

 

And she tried, she really, truly did; but everything changed when the plague came.

Well, they called it a plague, but everyone knew what it really was:  _zombies_.

 

The world ended and she rose from its ashes.

 

Her father dies, and she never tells him.

He wanted her to be a good son; maybe he would have thought she was a better daughter.

 

She'll never know now, and some nights she burns so fiercely with regret and rage that she cannot sleep. Those nights she sees his hollow, lifeless eyes every time she closes hers. 

 

(He died a hero. She has to remember that. He died a  _hero_. It doesn't really make it any easier, but it's nice to pretend.)

 

 

She might not get to tell her father, but she tells Bellamy the first chance she gets, which just so happens to be mid battle with a nasty zombie gang. 

"So," she yells, as she swings a bat at one of their heads. "I'm a girl!" It's not the speech she'd wanted to give, some joke about having at least  _one_ thing in common, but she just doesn't have the _time_.

They might be crow meat in five minutes.

"That's great!" Bellamy yells back, as he drops his club and punches the zombie he's fighting straight between the eyes.

"Do you have a name yet?"

She stops short. _Shit_. A name?

She's so lost in thought she doesn't hear the zombie coming for her.

"Jaha!" Bellamy screams, and she turns around just in time to see a zombie flinging itself at her.

Of course, that's when Clarke wheels in on her motorcycle, two shotguns in hand. Bang,  _bang_ , she shoots them down, and tosses Eurydice a gun with a grin.

The thought of names is put off for awhile, and they fall into a quick, easy rhythm together: Bellamy wacks the zombies brains out with his makeshift club, Clarke and Eurydice stand back to back, shooting down zombie after zombie, until they're all gone.

It's not until they stand tired but victorious, every last zombie in the vicinity dead, that names are brought up again.

"So," Clarke, then just Cool-Blonde-Girl-Who-Has-A-Motorcycle-Holy-Shit, "Do you have a name?"

She's grinning, and somehow it's so bright, as if this was a normal day, a day from  _before_ , as if they'd just bumped into each other at the mall, or maybe as if they'd known each other forever and  _holy shit_ , Eurydice totally has a crush.

That's just... great, really. Perfect! It's the end of the world and  _now_ she has a crush.

And no name.

_Shit._

"Uh--- um, w---" She stutters and stumbles over her words cursing her suddenly heavy tongue. In a flash, Bellamy is beside her, throwing a comforting arm around her shoulders.

"This is Jaha," he says, polite yet distant, "and my name is Bellamy."

Clarke grins even brighter, and _how is that even possible_ , offering her hand.

"Cool. I'm Clarke Griffin."

Her grip is firm but gentle, and her hands are rough with calluses; most of them are new, but that doesn't surprise Eurydice. A lot of people have had to toughen up or die in this new world.

Herself included.

 

 

The decision to travel together is made silently, a single glance and nodshared between Eurydice and Bellamy that says:

_We might as well trust her. What else can we do?_

 

 

Names don't come up until  _much_ later, when she and Bellamy are taking first watch.

They're sitting back to back in comfortable silence when Bellamy speaks.

"You know," he says slowly, and she can tell that he's been thinking about it for a while, "I didn't pick my name for a while. I mean, for a couple of years I was Lancelot." 

He laughs softly, shaking his head. 

"I was ten, what can I say? But, what I'm trying to get at is that it's ok. If you don't have a name yet. And it's ok if you never want to change your name."

 

Eurydice's eyes burn, and her throat constricts tightly. She wants to turn around and hug him, but she knows that this kind of stuff is hard for him, and she knows he wouldn't accept her thanks, so she laughs instead.

"I had a speech, you know. I can't remember any of it, really, but it includeda joke about finally finding something we have in common." 

Bellamy sputters out a laugh, elbowing her gently in the ribs.

We have other things in common," he says warmly, and she can  _hear_ him rolling his eyes.

"Sure," she says lightly, "things like chess and sour gummy worms."

Bellamy snorts.

"You like mythology too!" He laughs.

"That's true," she admits sheepishly, joining in. "That's your fault, though."

"Hey," he says, "It was  _your_ idea to take that Feminist Myth class, not mine."

Eurydice almost rolls her eyes, but then she pauses, suddenly struck by a memory.

"Bell," she says slowly, "do you remember my revisionist Eurydice and Orpheus myth?"

Immediately, Bellamy perks up.

 

"It was then that the Iron Queen, the goddess that presides over both the dead and the living, stepped down from her jewel-encrusted throne and took Eurydice's face in her cold hands.

'My dearest companion,' said the dark queen, 'Your love will ultimately fail; such is the folly of men. But my dear, not all is lost, for if in your heart of hearts you can let go of doomed Orpheus, then you may be free to leave. But remember! Do not look behind you even once, for if you do then you too shall be doomed.'

And so when Orpheus looked behind him, as he was fated to do, Eurydice let go.

She marched out of the mouth of hell and never looked back. Not once."

Bellamy paused then, taking a deep breath.

"Obviously. It's only my favorite retelling ever."

 

Eurydice flings her arms around him, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"That's it," she whispers, "I want to be her. Eurydice. I want to march out of hell and never look back."

Bellamy returns the hug fiercely.

"Then that's what you'll do," he says softly, and Eurydice believes him.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hhaa. this one is longer bc i had to do her whole origin story. her like, storyline or whatever isn't going to be all about being trans (although i will mention stuff from time to time) but i wanted to write this bc i didn't just want to say "ya she's totally trans!" and then not actually write about it. lol. 
> 
> also, that first line just really spoke to me man


End file.
